Reunited From Memories
by C3L35714
Summary: "But as she did so, she noticed a large book with a navy cover and golden decorations. She cocked her head and picked it up, bringing it to her living room and setting it down. Crystal took a deep breath, and opened the photo album." This is the continuation of Song Fic Collection CH 27! Details inside.


**This story is the "happy ending" to ****_Song Fic Collection_**** CH 27 (MangaQuest- ****_Fifteen_****, by Taylor Swift) ! So the beginning is all from that; the rest of the story was going to be the ending, but I thought it was too long for ****_SFC_****. So it will seem very familiar to those of you who have read ****_SFC_****. Where it continues is marked in bold, if you want to skim until you see that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, any of its characters, or the song ****_Fifteen_****.**

* * *

Crystal, now an alluring young woman of around twenty-fifteen, hummed to herself and placed her coat back in the closet. Taking off her sweater, she tried to hang it up, but it dropped to the floor. She sighed and bent down to get it. But as she did so, she noticed a large book with a navy cover and golden decorations. She cocked her head and picked it up, bringing it to her living room and setting it down. Crystal took a deep breath, and opened the photo album.

"Wow, these must have been taken years and years ago," she marveled. It was her back as a determined teenager with those pony tails still. Crystal had a couple photo albums in her bookshelf, but this one she had forgotten about.

The first picture was of a twelve-year-old Crystal smiling as she held up a fancy-looking document, her first official recognition for helping and researching the professors. The picture brought current-day Crystal into the memory, and she re-lived seeing the windmills of Prof. Oak's lab. She remembered gazing over the magnificent green hills of Pallet Town and thinking, "This is going to be like my new home."

The next picture made her gasp. It was of her and the rest of the Dex Holders (up to Sinnoh). She remembered that day now. Current-day Crystal placed the album carefully down and leaned back on the pillows to remember better.

* * *

_She - currently fifteen - took a deep breath and put on a smile. It was the morning of the Dex Holders' reunion. They hadn't all been together at once in years. She said hi to all of her friends, knowing it had been much long. She knew that as long as she was with her friends, everything would be okay._

_That was when she saw Gold. Crystal didn't know whether she wanted to scream in surprise (for he'd just splashed ice water onto her face in greeting), hug him, or...or what. But he took the first move, winking. "Hey, SSG! You know I haven't see you 'round lately."_

* * *

Crystal sat up straight. She remembered all too clearly what had happened next. Tears watered in her eyes, but she shook them off with a slightly bitter laugh. "C'mon, Crystal! You can't cry, not over...not over something as...as trivial as...that." With another deep breath, she closed her eyes again, remembering her fifteen-year-old self.

She wished she could go back in time and remind herself of something very important: "When you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them," she whispered.

She was so carefree back then, feeling like there was nothing to figure out. She should have counted to ten, taken in what her life was like, and thought ahead towards the future. But then again, she was just fifteen.

* * *

_She'd made her rounds to talk with all her friends, saving Silver for last while Gold was pranking everyone in sight. She was so honored when he even hugged her. It was very, very brief, but for Silver, it was a true sign that they were still the best of friends. And they laughed - well, she laughed as he reported - at all of Blue's tricks on Green._

* * *

The third picture made her want to shred it up and hug it at the same time. In the background was the beautiful, starry sky and the moon, like a string of diamonds and a giant pearl. In the front were two people sitting side-by-side. One had mischievous golden eyes and a smile that, again, made Crystal want to dance and kick something. It was Gold, of course, and he looked hot as ever with his spiked-up black hair and-

Crystal shook away the blush and particular memories and focused on who he had his arm slung around. It was the fifteen-year-old version of her, and Crystal couldn't remember looking so happy. Her eyes sparkled, and her face was lightly flushed, but she still looked so happy.

* * *

_They were on a date together, the very best of them if she had to choose. They'd had so much fun, and when they were done, Gold took her to his house and they stayed out on the porch for what seemed like hours._

_Now they sat there, thinking in a peaceful quiet. It made her think of their very first date, when Gold had slung her over his shoulder and taken off on his Typhlosion, Exbo. Crystal had hidden it pretty well, but she felt so light, she thought she could fly, and nothing could bring her down._

_He'd held her tight, and Crystal knew she was in love with him, however much she'd doubted it. She just knew he was the one for her, and she was dancing around the room in elation and bliss when the night ended._

_Because when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them._

* * *

Crystal blinked away her tears, telling herself that this was only hurting her. But her fingers lingered over the covering that protected his perfect face from her fingers. Crystal sighed and forced herself to look at the next picture.

She regretted it instantly.

It was a picture of them kissing. It hadn't been their first kiss, but rather their third. Her first kiss was still that year, and it had been the best thing Crystal had ever thought could happen.

* * *

_They were on another date, and it was going just as smoothly as the last one. At the moment, they had finished dinner and were just knocking around the city. It was just out of the blue; they'd been talking like usual, when Gold just leaned forward and kissed her._

_It was magical, even better than the ending of any chick-flick movie Blue'd made them sit through. Crystal's head spun around for hours after, but it was a good kind, not dizzying._

_And she didn't think it could get any better than this._

* * *

"I was wrong," Crystal told herself. She'd done great things, greater things than anyone else ever could! Captured every Pokémon to every region or encountered it enough to preform a full research topic? Who else could? No one. And, she was the youngest person to ever complete a single PokéDex, never mind being the only one to finish all three! Yes, she'd done great things, alright. "And they were even greater accomplishments than dating him," she whispered, trying to make herself believe it.

But she didn't know it at fifteen, when all she wanted was to be wanted.

The ache to travel back in time and tell herself what she knew now was bothering her more than ever: That when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them.

Crystal decided firmly that going through all this would be a huge step for her in getting over it all. After all, it had been a decade since any of it happened. Crystal looked at the next picture, steeling herself.

It was another one of them together, still happy and together. Back then, Crystal had been certain they'd be together forever.

* * *

She'd given everything she had to him. And she cried. Because that was the day she had figured out the truth: When you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them.

She should have looked before she fell, she should have been more careful, she should have not fallen in love.

Crystal had told herself that time would heal most things, but so far, it had only worked so well. But she was fifteen years old, how should she have known all that.

Crystal continued to look through the album; they were all about her and Gold, with a couple exceptions that made her smile, like when Silver...well, that was something different. Silver was still around for Crystal to talk to. Gold wasn't.

Crystal put her head down and cried.

**(~This is where it continues!~)**

She'd been a foolish girl. Believing that someone like Gold, all prank and joke and fun, could ever love her, all seriousness and work and bore. That's why they'd broken it off. Well, he had, anyway. One night broke everything they'd had together.

She could still remember it all perfectly.

* * *

_They had been walking together, and Crystal was in Heaven. It seemed like something was really working out for her, for them. Until Gold coughed and said, "Can we talk?"_

_She hadn't seen the signs, only nodded and smiled, clasping her hands behind her back._

_"Look, Crys...this just isn't working...This is really hard to say, but...I don't think that you've been getting anything from this, from us." He'd paused. "I think...we're done, Crys. It's over."_

_She'd not understood at all. "What do you mean, Gold?"_

_"Just what I said. We're done; we're over. That's all."_

_"You...you can't be serious." She looked at him, certain he was going to burst out laughing, call psyche, and kiss her._

_"I'm sorry-" She kissed him, and when he lingered a few seconds, she thought they were fine. Then he pulled back and ran off. Tears sparkled in her eyes._

* * *

_Crystal was certain that he'd come back, say it was a prank or he was kidding or half-asleep or something, anything._

_He never did._

_She knew he could if he wanted to. Silver had told her that when he'd gone to visit (AKA smack the life out of him for hurting her) Gold had slammed the door in his face. When Crystal went, weeks later, he didn't even answer._

_He'd made his message clear to her._

* * *

And she hadn't gone back since. She'd just brushed it all behind her. It wasn't like the Dex Holders were able to have their monthly meetings anymore; they weren't teenagers with time to spare and power to give anymore. Now there was a new set of them that were banding together, with Diamond, Platiunm, and Pearl finishing off the leader work.

They were all different people now; heck, they even looked way different. Crystal now let her hair fall straight down her back, the navy blue darkening a bit. Instead of her old star earrings - which she still had, kept in her bedroom vanity table - she had golden hoops. She wore denim jeans and a creme-colored tank top under her labcoat. It wasn't like she had anyone to impress, after all.

Crystal sighed heavily and leaned back. She knew it was a stupid idea! Getting herself worked up like this! After all, it wasn't like Gold was going to play hero and fly through her window!

Crystal paused right then before shaking it off. He'd finished playing her hero a long time ago. Maybe he was some other - lucky - girl's hero. Maybe they were married. Maybe they even had started a family. She didn't know; she'd never know.

'Knock, knock.' She looked at the door, contemplating whether or not she ought to open it. There was a second knock, and she sighed. Crystal stood up, and opened the door. Standing there was a young man, maybe her age, with black hair, black board shorts, and a black hoodie. Her first instinct was to slam the door and tell him to go away; he didn't exactly look like a good sort. But something caught her gaze.

His eyes were golden, the same shade as HIS. And her mind stopped working for a moment as she saw them. He smiled at her, a friendly smile, and she snapped back. "Hello?" she asked. "How may I help you?"

"Is Professor Oak's assistant here?"

Crystal paused; she didn't even know who this guy was! "I'm sorry; can I take a message?" She raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"I'd rather my message personally delivered. I think she'd appreciate it more."

Her temper flared in a way it hadn't in a long time at his cheek. "And how ought you know that?"

"I just do."

She glared. "Fine. Who should I say is calling?"

He paused, a sudden uncertainty coming over him. "Do you swear to listen to me, no matter what I say?"

A sense of fear struck her. That did not sound good at all. He took one look at her and sighed. "Look; a friend sent me. The friend is Blue Oak?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow and held up one finger, closing the door slightly and reaching out behind her for the phone. If Blue sent the messenger, then she really ought to listen. Crystal swiftly dialed the number. "Crystal! How are you doing?" Blue's peppy voice came through the line.

"I can't talk right now, Blue. Did you send someone to my door?"

There was a pause. "Describe him, please?"

Crystal sighed. This was becoming a much larger affair than she had intended it to be. She tried to rush it on the best she could. "About my age, black hair, black clothes, golden eyes."

Blue paused again, making Crystal suspicious. "He's safe. Bye now~!" The line went dead, and Crystal opened the door wider. "C'mon in." He grinned and stepped in, eyes quickly scanning her front room. Crystal cleared her throat and folded her arms. "G-" She stopped too suddenly.

She'd been about to call him Gold.

"Yes?" He turned around expectantly.

"I...I..." She clamped her mouth shut, then opened it. "Tell me what you came for. I know Blue didn't send you."

"Nope. But...I'm serious; promise not to run?"

"Why would I run?"

He took a deep breath. "Well...because...ugh, why is this so hard?!" He hissed the last part to himself. She cleared her throat to remind him that (A) she could hear him just fine; and (B) she did have time to herself here, that he was rather cutting into. "You know me," he said finally.

"I do?"

"Well, I should hope so," he grinned again, but it was pained. "I really hope so," he whispered, then straightened. "I should hope so...SSG."

Time froze. So did Crystal's heart. She'd not been called that in...in ten whole years. Suddenly her knees fell weak, and her heart was kicking into overdrive. She almost collapsed onto the floor right then and there, but Gold - Gold! She never thought, in a million years, she'd ever see him again. - caught her, dropping to his knees and supporting her himself.

Without a word to her complaints or yells, Gold picked her up bridal-style and shut the door before sitting her down on her own sofa. Crystal sat there, stunned, for a second before looking up at him and asking what was probably the most spaced-out question anyone had ever asked:

"Are you real?"

Well, go on. Laugh. But she wasn't thinking straight. Who could? When her best friend and ex-boyfriend came back after an entire decade, suddenly appearing in front of her?

It just didn't seem real.

But he laughed, smirking in a way that was just so...Gold. "I sure hope so," he grinned slyly. The grin faded. "Look, Crys..." He paused. "Man, have I been waiting to say that," he whispered to himself before shaking it off again. "Crys, I'm sorry. No excuses. I'm so sorry. I didn't, I didn't even want to break up," he admitted. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just knew that you could do better, that you were better off without me. I was only distracting you, only bringing you down. What did you gain from being around me, an idiot, a prankster, a guy who had zero to no manners?" He took a deep breath. "When you're the most amazing thing in the universe?"

She blinked away the blurriness, and when that didn't work, rubbed it away with the back of her hand.

"I'm not kidding! I know I call...called...you Super Serious Gal, but really? You were the only one who looked to the future, the only one who actually amounted to something this great. And I was right. While I made a wreck of everything I laid eyes on, you made a name for yourself. And I couldn't be prouder for you. But...I really COULD be a heck of a lot happier."

"Crys, I broke us off because I thought it was the best thing for you. I thought I could handle the hurt of doing so. Well, I can't. Every night, every dream I dream, is of you. It's driving me insane. And every day of these past few years, I tell myself that I'm going to come to you and tell you. But I never did, because I didn't want to get in the way. In your way."

"But when the album Blue made for each of us - remember that? She gave both of us a navy blue one, with gold decorations? - fell out of my closet today, and I looked through it, and saw us? Together, and happy? Well...I'll tell you the truth. I cried, Crys. I cried, because I just miss you too much."

He took another deep breath before continuing, never meeting her gaze.

"So what I'm here to tell you, is that...I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made - and you know that's saying quite a lot - and I'd change it if I could. Crys, I am so sorry. And I really, really want to fix it, fix us. What do you say?"

She was ready to yell at him. She wanted to kick him out of her house - maybe even literally - and tell him to never come back. He wanted her back, after all these years, when she'd been suffering the whole time?! No! Who did he think she was?! Matter of fact, who did he think HE was, to play with her emotions like that?! Still burning with rage, Crystal shot up fast and glared at him.

But his expression was one of fear. That she would do exactly what she planned to. And Crystal stopped. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, hurting (emotionally or otherwise) Gold was just not okay. She dropped back to her sofa and tears sprung to her eyes, spilling out and down her face.

Gold was instantly crouched down next to her. "I'm so sorry, Crys. I'm so, so sorry," he repeated, over and over again, each time with more and more feeling. She knew he was telling the truth. And she also knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Life was too short for one to hold grudges. And so she didn't.

In a sudden move, Crystal threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. He hugged her back instantly, and neither of them noticed when Crystal rolled off the sofa and they were both sitting on the floor. They stayed like that for uncounted and incomparable minutes until she spoke. "I've missed you too much," she whispered.

"I know; me too," he whispered back. "But it's okay, because we're together now. And that's all that matters."

As it turns out, he was right.

* * *

***holds up tiny flag with Gold and Crys on it* Yay for MangaQuestShipping! :) Love it~!**

**Okay, guys! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, this is that "continued, happy ending" talked about in my poll (that was taken down on Sunday, October 5, 2014) from _Song Fic Collection_ CH 27! Please go read that as well!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
